Dark Fairy
by TheBlackBloodPrincess
Summary: Alayna Fae is a girl with a secret. She is a dark fairy. Not even her adopted parents know this. Not until her mother goes crazy and kills people. Alayna is forced (well, not really) out of the country and she decides to go to England! she gets there and starts a huge adventure with not only the Hellsing characters, but with other anime in England (and Tom Hiddleston) AlucardxOC
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is The Black Blood Princess here! But you can just call me Zoe. This fan fiction gets really confusing at times… I would know. So, sorry if there is anything confusing. I probably did that on purpose. I know I'm bad at spelling and horrible with grammar; so again, sorry if there are any mistakes… **

**Um, I don't own Black Butler, Hellsing, DGRAYMAN, or Tom Hiddleston (or anything else you might recognize) … if I did there would be lots more deaths and life threatening injuries. I only own Alayna Fae my OC. Some of the characters are based off of my friends and family… well, most of them are. The rest of them are from the anime and manga I have watched and read! :D**

**the only reason I'm adding Tom Hiddleston is because:**

**1. he's hot**

**2. that is who my friend Kennedy is going to end up with**

**and **

**3. i had no idea who else Kennedy is going to end up with, why not the British guy she always talks about!**

**This fan fiction is rated M for a reason. I cuss a ton in this. (I might also add in a lemon…) That is your warning. Please be nice, this is my first (i made it before ALONE) fan fiction… I hope you enjoy! :)**

Alayna Blue (Fae) Jones:

Her last name Jones was given to her after she was adopted. Her original last name is Fae.

Age: 16 years

Gender: female

Race: Dark Fairy (Angel of Darkness + Fairy)

Looks: ('popopopo ' regular; **'popopopo'** Fae form)

-hair: not too light, not to dark brown; at a certain point of time each year, in the sun, her hair is golden; goes down to the middle of her back; naturally wavy, but she likes it when straight; covers right eye, most of the time; grows pretty fast (like two inches in one month) **will grow out to be straight; down to her knees; color black with golden strands.**

-eyes: light blue, sometimes classified as grey (when zoned out) or light mossy green (when putting pressure on eyes), **electric blue.**

-skin: pale; gets sunburned easily; really smooth hands (hates hand lotion) **same**

-height: 5'6" **same**

Likes: bunnies, chocolate, black, music, manga/anime (yea, she's an otaku), fan fiction, art, night time, the rain, zoning out, daydreaming, long car rides, using common sense, funny jokes, being a smart ass, nature

Dislikes: people not knocking before they go into her room, people going into her room, tomatoes, bananas (gives her a stomach ache- lasts about two hours, she likes the taste though in smoothies), the sun, paying attention, getting up after two hours of sleep (she likes to wake up at four in the morning so she has at least three hours to read manga, watch anime, or read/write fan fiction)

Alayna has a personality that very little people have. She is a scardy cat, bipolar, kind, sadistic, and she honestly doesn't care. Sort of a 'YOLO' personality if you ask me.


	2. Parent problems, Vampires, Hospital

**Me: Yay! First official chapter of Dark Fairy!**

**Alayna: finally, it only took you like a year.**

**Me: I'm not good at math but I know it wasn't that long.**

**Alayna: it may not have, but it felt that long.**

**Me: fair enough.**

**Alayna: So, am I going to say the thingy?**

**Me: please do.**

**Alayna: okay… um… RIGHT! Uh, Zoe does not own Hellsing, DGRAYMAN, Black Butler, or Tom Hiddleston. But she does own all of her OCs, like me!**

**Me: Yup! But I don't own Rynn, Kennedy, or Kamara. They own themselves. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1; Parent problems, Vampires, and the Hospital!?<p>

"You God damned girl! Get your ass down here or you will be without food for a week!" my mom yelled on the top of her lungs.

"M- Momma?" I stuttered. I walked out of my room scared. Momma (yea, I call my mom 'Momma') didn't yell like that, let alone cuss. I knew there was something wrong. I ran down stares only for my face to meet a foot. Momma kicked my head as hard as she could, or at least I hope that was the hardest she could kick. "EEK!" I screeched, clutching my now bloody face. My dad came running out his room seemingly pissed off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to fucking sleep!" he yelled. Ok, so my dad does yell a lot, but not like that. He seemed more crossed than how he really would be. WHAT'S GOING ON?! Momma put on a sweet face,

"Oh, sorry David (that's my dad's name), I was just teaching this ass," she glared at me, "a little piece of my mind." I was going to retort, but I knew if I did, I would get more of a little piece of her mind. I would have said 'no, I got a little piece of your foot,' but I value my life. Daddy (shut up, I know) looked at my bloody face and snorted, "Just keep it down, and don't get any blood on the floor!" I flinched away at the tone of his voice. Ok, ouch, that hurt. I sat there on the ground wide eyed until Momma got a hard grip on my wrist (Ow! By the way) and led me to the car. It took us about thirty minutes to get to school, and let's just say I was more than just glad to get out of the six year old Honda Odyssey.

I got into the building and everyone I passed stared at me in confusion or shock. I looked at them back in confusion, but then I realized why they were staring. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw blood, lots of blood. I took a paper towel and half soaked it in water. I bring it up to my head and started to clean off the blood surrounding the wound. There was a long shallow cut running straight across my forehead and I knew it would scar.

"Ha! Tis but a flesh wound!" I commented to myself. After cleaning the wound I pulled several band aids out and started to cover my wound with them. I knew I should sanitize it first, but… it hurts! I'll just get Rynn, my BFF, to do it when she gets here. After covering the wounds I cover part of it with some of my hair. My hair likes to droop over my right eye, but I don't mind. Damn, what the hell was with my parents… I hope no one asks me any questions.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk to my cubby. I get to my cubby and put down my too-heavy-for-normal-people backpack. It's heavy but I like it that way, it builds up my muscles. I look around and spot one of my friends. "Morn'n Kennedy (brown hair, a shade darker than mine; green eyes; shorter than me; marvel fan; tanner than me; adopted like I am; loves Tom Hiddleston)!" I call to her. Kennedy stops in her tracks and stares at me in what it seems to be disgust. I blink and she rushes over to me.

"Are you OK?!" she yells taking my head in her hands. I flinch when she touches the gash. "What the fuck happened to your face?" I break out of her hold and run to the classroom taking my red binder with me. She runs after me calling my name and I slow down to go into the classroom. People who spot me stop what they are doing and stare at me. Some of them gasp and their hands reach up to cover their mouth. The teacher looks up to me and drops the computer she was holding.

_CRASH!_

"Ummm… Hi?" I wave to them awkwardly and took a step forward. The teacher rushes to me with some students.

"What happened!? You're bleeding!" I am? I thought I cleaned the wound.

"Oh my god that's a lot of blood!" I have only been bleeding for a few minutes.

"Holy Shit!" Whoa, what kind of person cusses out that loudly in school?

I bring a hand up to my forehead and I feel a wet sticky substance cling to my fingers. I pull my hand down and stare at the red liquid on my hand. When I didn't say anything they started to panic even more.

"Um…. Can I go to the nurse?"

"You don't need the nurse! You need a hospital!" the teacher grabs my arm roughly and drags me to the front office. The woman behind the desk took only one look at me before she picked up the phone to dial 911. I started to sway a bit and they both noticed.

"Oh my gosh! Sit down!" the teacher sat me down in a couch like seat as the other woman talked to 911 on the phone. I blinked hard as the pain in my fore head started to show itself. After a few minutes the whole school started to hear sirens and some students came out of the classroom in wonder. As each of them looked at me they all gasped or gaped in shock. I giggled at some of their faces. The giggle turned into a full out laughing fest as I tried to get the air into my lungs. I waved my hand pointing at them while clutching my stomach.

"You- all-should-see-your-faces!" the blood flowed faster as I laughed and my white shirt started to completely be covered in my blood. I stopped laughing as sighed, the smile still plastered on my face. "You all should get to class, tis but a flesh wound." the sirens got louder and I looked to see an ambulance and police cars pull into the school parking lot. I whistled. "Ya know, I've never been in an ambulance before… not counting the time when I was in my mother's womb of course." Some people came out of the ambulance and ran in. They saw me and I smiled and waved to them. "Ello!" I stood up and frowned. Tears run down my face and mix with the blood. My breathing and heart beat accelerate. I started to get tunnel vision and swayed more visibly. I lost my balance and one of the men caught me. The man had dark orange brown hair braided down to his knees, an eye patch covering his left eye, green… eye, and he was dressed in a brown hat, a dark green jacket decorated with badges, dark green pants, a white shirt, a red scarf, brown boots, black gloves, a wrist watch, and in the corner of his mouth laid a lit cigarette. Hey… he looks like someone I know…

"She needs medical attention, now!" the man who held me yelled to the others in a thick French ascent. The others nod and run out to get a gurney. The man looked at my face and I blink. "I'm not leaving without my stuff," Kennedy comes with my backpack, struggling.

"here- is-her-stuff!" she puts it down with a thump and gasps for breath. "God Olivia, what do you have in there?" I smirk and look at her.

"It's not _that_ heavy. I only have school supplies, stories, drawing, oh and my phone, I think three pairs of headphones, earl grey tea bags, several screwdrivers, a yoyo, brown play dough, a fake black microphone, and much, _much_ more!"

**(I'm actually stating what I have in my book bag! XD)**

Then men came back and laid me down on the gurney. "Oh joy, I love hospitals," I whisper to myself.

The man chuckled but then got more serious, "Men! Get her to ze hospital, proto!" the men rush the gurney to the ambulance and lift me in. the man struggle to put my backpack in the ambulance but manages. "Good god petite femme, vhat did you put in zat bag?" I giggled and coughed because of the cigarette smoke. The man notices and put the cancer stick out. "Sorry 'bout zat petite femme," he closes the door and tells the driver to start driving. My eyes start to droop and he cusses, "Shit, um… hey! How 'bout we talk, ya know, get to know each other!" I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "Okay, I'll start. My name is Pip Bernadotte, I'm a mercenary captain. My squad iz called ze Wild Geese, vhat about you?" My eyes go wide.

Pip!? No wonder he looked so familiar. He is from one of my favorite anime, Hellsing… cool.

"My name is Alayna Jones; I'm just a normal high school student protagonist." I yawn and bring up my hand to cover my mouth. "And why do you keep on calling me little girl? It sounds cool and all, but seriously." Pip shrugs and thinks of another thing to say.

"Um… my favorite color iz red, like the color of my scarf." I smile,

"My favorite color is also red, more of a darker color than that though." Pip shifted in his seat.

"My favorite animal iz a cat."

"As is mine." Pip started to look at me strangely. "what?"

"Are you being honest or are you just repeating what I say?" I look at the ceiling of the car and giggle,

"I would say it is purely a coincidence, but there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability."

**(Refrence~!)**

I start to feel a strange pulsing in my head as I look out the back. I look at Pip in question and he looks out as well.

"What ze hell! Where iz ze hozpital?!" Pip yelled at the driver but the driver didn't respond. Ah, Crap. The driver takes a rough turn into the words and looks back at us. His eyes are foggy white, his teeth show an abnormal point and foam is coming out of his mouth like a rabid dog. I quickly get up and ignore the urge to faint. Pip guards me from the… thing and gets out his gun.

"Hey petite femme?" I look up at Pip in question.

"Yes?" oh boy… I think I know where this is heading… he laughs nervously and looks at me.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to drive a car… would you?" I face palm myself mentally.

"Yea… why?" Pip runs up to the thing and shoots it.

"Take ze wheel!" I do as he says as he sits in the driver's seat shooting around us. I drive at a very high speed through the woods and start to feel the adrenaline course through my veins. Pip looks at me and my half crazed smile as I take extremely tight turns dodging the trees.

"You drive like someone I know!" he yells over the gun shots.

I look at him and smile wider, "You should see me when I don't have extreme blood loss." Pip pales and clears his throat. We get into a clearing and I almost drive off a cliff. "Holy shit!" I step on the brakes and the car does some loops. The front right tire is two inches away from the cliff… Two inches! I quickly get out on my side and Pip follows.

"Great, we've been bested by unholy little pieces of shits." Pip raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Petite femme knows 'bout vampires?" I look at him like he just asked the most stupid question ever (which to me, he did.)

"You thought I didn't? Dude, most of the population in America knows about vampires." (Though, most of them believe in those woodland pixies from Twilight)One of those things comes out of the trees walking like a zombie and I just stare blankly at it. "You know I would love to stay and all but… that's it, I just wanna stay. I just noticed I have nothing better to do." Pip shoots the things coming out of the tree's protection. I whistle. After a while I hear more gun shots coming from the trees and some bullets come near me. Pip doesn't notice as he shoots more bullets. I hear a blood chilling noise and look down at my stomach. My already red stained shirt turns darker red as blood spills from a bullet wound in my stomach. "Shit… hey Pip! See this is my favorite color!" I call out to him as I clutch my stomach to stop the bleeding. Pip looks at me and his eyes go wide.

"Shit!" he runs over to me after shooting more of those things. I lose my balance and he catches me.

"Bleh," I stick my tongue at him and he looks at me in wonder.

"What are you Petite femme?" he looks at all the blood staining my shirt, jeans, and the grass around us.

"Pfft, what am I?" I take my hand and lick some blood off of it. "I am just one _hell_ of a high scholar."

**(hehehe… REFERENCE!)**

More things come out of the trees. They look like they are being chased by something… or someone. Pip clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he sees the things.

"Damn, more ghouls! When do zoze thingz end?"

Oh, so they _are _ghouls…

Pip shoots the ghouls with his gun in his right hand and he holds me with his left arm.

"Stop shooting… look." I point to a man in red coming out of the trees. The man had black hair that dangled down to his shoulders. He was wearing a red hat, black boots, white gloves with funky looking pentagrams, and a red jacket. Under the jacket he wore a black suit type outfit with a white dress shirt and red tie thing. What made me look at the most was his face. More specifically, his eyes. He wore a pair of black sunglasses with orange tinted lenses. But even so, I knew behind them were a color similar to a red sun in the morning.

Alucard? I hope so; I have so many insults I can use on him for fun…

The man looks at Pip and then me.

"Pip… who is this girl and why is she bleeding so heavily without dying?"

Yep… it's Alucard.

Pip looks at me and shrugs. "She says her name is Alayna Jonez. Sir Integra said we had to go with the copz here everywhere and we got a call from a woman from a school zhat a girl got cut on ze forehead and wouldn't stop bleeding. One zhing lead to anozere and here we are… also did you know zhat she drivez az crazily az you?" the man in red raises an eyebrow and smirks showing his shark like teeth. I just stare blankly at him and yawn. His smile widens and Pip sweat drops.

"You know I am quite tired at the moment… Can I take a nap?" Pip eyes go wide as I close my eyes and lean my head into his shoulder.

"Hey wake up! If you go to sleep now you could die!" he shakes me and the man grabs my shoulders to keep me from going to sleep. I open my eyes and they roll back into my head. My body starts to spazz out everywhere and the blood flow increases. Pip drops me and the man lets go. As the man lets go I stop spazzing out. My eyes close and the blood flow stops… completely.

"Oh my god! Hey Alucard iz she dead?" Alucard kneels down in front of me and picks up part of my shirt. He stares at the wound I got from the bullet. The bullet hit my pelvis bone cracking it. My eyes open and I took a deep breath.

"Go dtaga do wounds cneasaigh flesh agus ar ais an saol ar an comhlacht ar an fairy ar an oíche_._"

(May thy flesh wounds heal and life return to the body of the fairy of the night.)

Electric blue flames cover the wounds and the blood in my shirt and on the grass sucked back into the wound on my forehead and pelvis closing them. I took another deep breath to calm myself. Pip looked at me in amazement and Alucard looked at me in… wonder… no, actually his face said "Fear me bitch!" but his eyes told that of wonder and confusion. I looked at them and cracked a smile.

"Um… Pardon me but I still have a cracked pelvis and cannot get up can you…?" I left the question hanging and Alucard snaked his arms under my back and under my knees careful not to cause any more damage to my cracked bone. I laid my head on his shoulder and my right eye twitched.

"What an interesting girl you are… my master will want to see this."

"But Alucard! Sir Integra is all the way in England!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "your point?"

Pip groaned, "My point is that if we take the girl to England we would be kidnapping her!"

Alucard chuckled, "Then what do you propose?"

I yawned interrupting the two men, "I propose I get taken to a hospital, this cracked pelvis isn't going to fix itself." I piped in. Alucard chuckled even more and started to turn into shadows. "Um…" I grabbed Pip's jacket and colors of red, black, and white whirled around us like a hurricane. When the colors subsided what was around us was… a hospital? I let go of Pip and he ran to the nearest trash bin and threw up his stomach's contents. Alucard walked up to the desk and looked at me. I looked on the desk and realized he couldn't not tap the ringer bell thing. I picked it up and tapped it. I giggled and tapped it more times until Alucard growled at me. I set it down and a nurse with red hair and eyes as red as Alucard's hat and a nurse outfit to match came over and saw me in Alucard's arms. I waved at her. "Hello! I am in need of some help here; you see I think I cracked my pelvis." The woman stared at Alucard in fear and dropped the clipboard she was holding. Her hands flew up to her mouth in a gasp. I frowned; "hello?" the woman blinked and looked at me she told us to follow but still looked at Alucard in fear. We passed through a pair of doors and met a hallway of more doors. The woman led us into one of the many doors and she told him to put me on the bed inside. He set me down as slowly as possible without hitting my pelvis. The woman showed Alucard out and closed the door. The woman then walked over to me and gave been a smile.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Her voice was held with a British accent. I looked at her with a pained smile.

"I've been better." The doctor picked up a penciled from the desk and a clipboard.

"okay, now sweetie, I'm going to ask you some questions. Try to answer to the best of your ability." I nodded and she continued. "What is your full name?"

"Alayna Blue Jones."

"When where you born and how old are you?"

"August 26th, 1999, I am 15 years old." And turning 16 in a few days.

"Parent's name and contact number?" I swallowed deeply.

"Um… Trixy and David Jones… 937-xxx-xxxx."

"And whose phone number is that?"

"… It's my mom's mobile phone." The nurse nodded and stopped writing.

"Now… what seems to be the problem?" I sighed and lifted up my shirt to show her the large bruise where the bullet wound was.

"I think I cracked my pelvis… I can't get up without feeling any pain." The nurse gasped at the black and dark purple marking. She lightly tapped the bruise and I gasped in pain. She said a quick apology and ran out to get other doctors. A male doctor came in with the nurse from before.

"Doctor Cooper! Look at this!" the male had black skin and black hair that spiked down to his shoulders and his eyes were brown but leaning towards green. Doctor Cooper walked over to me, his white coat flowing like a cape behind him, and lightly tapped the bruise in the same fashion the nurse did. As before I gasped in pain, but this time the doctor didn't stop. Doctor Cooper pressed harder and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I tasted blood in my mouth and knew I had bitten my tongue too hard. The doctor stopped and I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She has a few cracks in her pelvis… she needs surgery immediately or it could cause permanent damage."

Oh great…

The nurse nodded and looked at me smiling sadly,

"It's ok, Doctor Cooper will fix you up in no time." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Excuse me… um..."

"My name is Angelina Dalles, but they all call me Madame Red." My eyes went wide.

HUH!? Madame Red!? From the anime Black Butler? Wow, this day just gets better and better. What's next? Allen Walker from D. Gray-man!?

**(hush, hush Alayna… spoilers)**

"Um, okay Madame Red… Red, can you start the surgery before my parents get here?" Red thought about it.

"Well… I will see what I can do." I gave her a cheerful smile.

"Thanks!" Red nodded and left.

A few minutes later a few nurses came in and gave me an IV. It's not that I'm afraid of needles; actually I watched the whole time they tried and failed to get it into my arm. The veins in my arm are very thin so… yea. I also watched the whole time when they tried and succeeded to get the needle into my hand. The problem I have with needled is that I just hate the fact that a sharp, pointy stick slowly pushes away skin and muscle to make a hole in your body so that the needle is blanketed in the surrounding environment. Then the fact that the needle then easily has a liquid go through your very body, that could easily be switched with poison… other than that, I'm cool with them.

They then hooked me up to a heart beat machine, a blood pressure thing, and they gave me a mask they would give me sleepy gas through. The best part was… the mask smelled like a mixture of milk chocolate and the woods after rain fall.

The doctors came in and out multiple times. The last time was when I went with them. As they rolled my bed down to the surgery room I saw Pip and Alucard talking on the phone. They saw me and I smiled, I would've waved but… the IV and blood pressure thing made me unable too. I sighed as we went into the room. They gave me the sleepy gas and I fell asleep almost immediately.

I had no dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: … so…<strong>

**Alayna: that was cool.**

**Me: it was?**

**Alayna: YEA! I GOT TO MEET ALUCARD! Ya know, he is more handsome in person…**

**Me: *smirks* riiiiiiight. It sounds like someone gots a crush~**

**Alayna: *blushes* HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HARD ASSED IDIOT!**

**Me: -_- why did I make you this way?**

**Alayna: because you love me~**

**Me: well, I do.**

**Alayna: um… what?**

**Me: as a daughter you idiot. Even though I am bi.**

**Alayna: Okay…?**

**Me: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the official first chapter of Dark Fairy. BYE!**


	3. Surgery, Wheelchair, Secrets

**Me: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Alayna: Yea! She doesn't have chapter three completed, but she had to update this chapter.**

**Me: yep. By the way, if you see the name "Olivia" just ignore it. It's actually supposed to be Alayna.**

**Alayna: FUN FACT! My name used to be Olivia Katherine Wilson before Zoe's mom told her to change it. And my "parents" names used to be different as well!**

**Me: yea… don't ask why-**

**Alayna: Because we won't tell you!**

**Me: Okay, I have nothing else to say- SHIT THAT RHYMED! Grrrrrrr…**

**Alayna: I will say the disclaimer thing! Zoe does not own Black Butler, Hellsing, DGRAYMAN, or Tom Hiddleston. That also includes the characters: Kennedy, Rynnli (Rynn for short), and Kamara! All she really owns is the plot and me. Maybe her other OCs that might pop up somewhere in the future-**

**Me: and try to kill you.**

**Alayna: … -_- yea, and try to kill me.**

**Me: :D Well, I hope you enjoy this shortish chapter! (number three already is huge!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2; surgery, wheelchair, and secrets!?<span>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of steady beeps from the heart machine.<p>

"Alayna, wake up… your parents are here." I opened my eyes to see that Red and Dr. Cooper were standing next to my bed. I let my eyes adjust to the harsh light as they continued. "We found a bullet in your pelvis and took it out while we fixed your pelvis… how?" I looked at them still a bit tired but then realization hit me.

"Wait, my parents are here!?" Dr. Cooper nodded and I took deep breaths.

"Shall I let them in?" it took me a while but I nodded and Red went to go get them. I cleared my throat and at the sight of my parents. Mama ran to me with… fake tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh baby! Are you OK? Did they fix you up?" I could tell by the slight tone of her voice there were unsaid threats. I put on a fake smile and played along.

"I'm OK Mama, Dr. Cooper and Madame Red are very good at what they do." The two smiled at my compliment. Daddy just held my hand in a very tight grip. Red led my parents away to a separate room to talk about the damage to my pelvis and the pain medicine I will need to take. Dr. Cooper stayed with me in the quiet room full of constant beeps.

"… Dr. Cooper?" Dr. Cooper looked up at me in confusion.

"Yes Alayna?"

"You would happen to have a daughter… would you?" Dr. Cooper went wide eyed and smiled.

"I knew it! You _are_ that Alayna! My daughter talks about you so much!" I giggle and he hugs me, not so tight that the stitched on the cut they made would open up.

"Ah, so you are Kamara's father." He let go of me but continued to smile.

"Yes…" he frowned, "now about that bullet-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"No need, all what happen was I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more, nothing less." Dr. Cooper was going to say more but Mama ran into the room.

"C'mon Baby Girl! It's time to go!" Red came in with a wheelchair and said that I can keep it and do whatever with it. She helped me dress in a pair of pajamas that were midnight black with electric blue flames on the sleeves and pants legs.

"You will need to stay in it for about two months… if you are lucky maybe only one. Don't walk it you don't have to." I smiled at Red as she helped me back into the wheelchair.

"Thank you Red." Red smiled and wheeled me to the front of the hospital. I didn't see Alucard or Pip anywhere.

"Oh, and Alayna?" I looked at Dr. Cooper. "The men that came with you told me to tell you if you have any questions phone this number and they will answer," Dr. Cooper gave me a piece of paper with a British number on it. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Cooper. No offence but I hope I won't see you any time soon." Dr. Cooper laughed and waved it off. Mama took the wheelchair and took me to the van, but before the door to the hospital closed I looked at Red and saw her back turned to the door.

"Oh and Red?! Say hi to Ceil would you!?" Red immediately stopped dead in her tracks as the door closed completely. Red turned around to look at me in disbelief. She went pale and stood frozen looking at me. My eyes flashed electric blue and my smirk grew. Before she could run after me another doctor stopped her and told her there was an emergency and they needed her help. I turned back around and looked up at the sky. I just know we will meet again… all of us.

My parents sat me in the car and I prayed to my Gods that they would not harm me any more than I already am the whole way home. As we pulled into our driveway I noticed that the sky was already dark. I then also noticed… my backpack was gone. Well, fuck that just gives them more an excuse to harm me. Mama sat me into the wheelchair and wheeled me into the house; she still wore that Barbie doll smile on her face… until she closed the door.

"You little piece of shit… You are so lucky I am tired right now and want to go to bed. C'mon John." They both went to their room and I stared at their door. After a bit of quiet I laid on the couch, seeing as I can't walk up the stairs.

"Well… that was better than I expected… thanks God." I fell into a dreamless sleep thinking about the horrors that are to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: END CHAPTER HERE!<strong>

**Alayna: yay! Now go work on the third chapter.**

**Me: …okay…**

**Alayna: GO.**

**Me: Hold on! I need to say what I was going to say!**

**Alayna: fine, you got five minutes. If you need me I will be beating up a punching bag the shape you your body. *leaves***

**Me: O_O Wow, she hates me.**

**Alayna: HELL YEA I DO! –said from other room-**

**Me: whatever, I can deal with that. Okay, so it all depends on how much you want the chapter. If you review: ****UPDATE!**** I will update. I will. Though, it depends on how many people say they want the update. Like three. Three is a good number- HEY ALAYNA!**

**Alayna: WHAT?! –still in other room-**

**Me: how many reviews should say "UPDATE!"?**

**Alayna: I DON'T KNOW…. THREE?!**

**Me: Three it is! Oh and a please is necessary. The reviews I just got were AMAZING! Also a thank you to the people who favorited and is following the story. It meens a lot-**

**Alayna: YOUR FIVE MINUTES IS UP!**

**Me: EEK! Um, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter-**

**Alayna: *runs after me* GO WORK ON THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Me: *runs away* and I will see you tomorrow, BYE!**


	4. Songs, Plane crashes, London England

**Me: Here is chapter three… yay.**

**Alayna: It took you a while.**

**Me: yea…. I decided to post the chapter even though I only got two reviews… Also I'm going to start replying to reviews:**

**Lunaconspiracy365****:**

**REVIEW: love the new chapter please keep the updates coming are you mixing black butler and helsing together or mainly going to go into black butler or hellsing.**

**MY REPLY: Thanks for loving it! I will make sure to at post once in a while. Or try to. Okay, so the thing is, the anime I am focusing the most on is Hellsing, but I am putting the other anime in because they are all in England. And I don't want to spoil the story for anyone, so I won't tell you the rest.**

**I hope I answered your question and thanks for reviewing!**

**Catsvrsdogscatswin****:**

**REVIEW: Hmm...please? Story is continuing on nicely, I like it. Why is Madam Red so freaked out about Ciel? 'S no secret she's related to him, right? Maybe I just wasn't paying attention to the show...bah, whatever. I'm with Alayna, new chapter ASAP. (Schoolwork, life, and sleep allowing. Eating too, but if you're really careful you can eat with one hand and type with the other) YOU CAN DO IT! I COUNT ON PEOPLE LIKE YOU FOR READING MATERIAL DURING SCHOOL HOURS! So as everyone on this site says, UPDATE!**

**MY REPLY: Well then I hope you like this little twist of a chapter! Madam Red is freaked out because no one told Alayna that she is related to Ceil. Oh, and I am now being homeschooled! So that will let me work on chapters more, YAY! Oh, also I only sometimes eat while doing chapters (RAMEN!). I usually don't eat at all… I know, not very healthy. Whatever. I also am having trouble sleeping, so I do chapters more, not less. Good for you, iffy for me. **

**Thanks for reviewing, you are the bomb! (Whatever that means)**

**Me: Oh and a big thanks to the people who favorited and followed the story!**

**Alayna: Zoe does not own anything besides the plot and me, plus her other OCs!**

**Me: I hope you enjoy this chapter of Dark Fairy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3; Songs, Plane crashes, and London England!?<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to screaming and pain in my pelvis. Who is screaming? My eyes shot open and I realized just who was screaming… Me.<p>

Mama's fingers were violently jabbing me where I had been shot at.

"Take that you little bitch!" she poked me and I fell on the ground. "You take our food, our money, and now you take the spot on the couch!?" she then proceeded to kick me until my body was black, blue, and a little purple on most of my bottom half of my body. She stopped when she started to get tired and walked upstairs. I laid on the floor, my mouth open in a silent scream, and tears running down my face.

I didn't move from that very spot until I started to hear moans and pounding coming from my parents room. I got up and crawled up the stairs trying to keep my already bleeding pelvis from spilling my guts out. As I got to my room I opened the door and thanked the gods it didn't get touched. I crawled all over my room gathering multiple things. Clothing was the first. I grabbed multiple shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, shoes, undergarments, socks, and a bit of hats and other jewelry and accessories. I piled them on my bed and continued to other stuff. I open my closet and opened a secret compartment in the floor. There held multiple spell books my late parents left me and multiple credit cards full of a ton of cash I gained in secret over time. I piled them next to the clothes and moved on to toiletries. Then I looked at my stuffed animal my late parents got me when I was born. An electric blue eyed black cat and bunny winged stuffed animal stared back at me. I did a simple levitation spell and brought it to me. As it touched my fingers I brought it into a tight hug. A single tear ran down my face and fell onto the animal.

I sighed and took a small bag I had done a bigger on the inside spell on a while ago. The bag was a simple black bag no larger than my head and no smaller than my hand. I started to shove everything into my bag while I fought the pain my pelvis and my whole body was giving me. When I was done I waited until it was dark to act.

"Alayna~ I know you're in here!" a hatchet smashed through my door scaring me half to death. The hole in my door grew as Mama smashed through it. "A-lay-na~" Mama shoved her hand through the door and grabbed the knob unlocking it. I started to panic and stood up even though my pelvis defiantly didn't want me to. Mama opened the door and stood there. Her whole body was covered in blood. I covered my mouth with my hands and took a deep breath. My eyes flashed electric blue and my hair bleed black accented by golden strands.

"Beidh s chodladh ar feadh ... sé uair an chloig, sin é an t-am is gá dom a fhágáil."

(Tis will sleep for... six hours, for that is all the time I need to leave.)

Mama fell on the ground asleep. I whipped the sweet off of my fore head and clumsily ran out of the room and fell down the stairs. When I hit the last step I heard a squishing noise and looked down. Bodies of many were cut into multiple pieces. The parts stuck to the wall and the furniture.

"… Ew." Is all I said before I crawled to the front door and took my wheelchair, bag, and a phone I took from Mama- no, Trixy and left the blood house. I called the police and they came to the house after I left. I wheeled myself all the way to the airport, which luckily we live right in front of. As I got into the airport I got many strange looks. The fact that I was in pajamas, in a wheelchair, and a stuffed animal was sitting in my lap didn't really help my image much. I got a ticket for London England and waited until it was time to board.

After thirty minutes, not a very long wait, it was time for me to board. Since I was handicapped, I was the first one to board. As they helped me on the plane I said my thanks and sat in my seat quietly playing with Albastru (in Romanian that means Blue).

**(A/N: This is sung in the rhythm of 'London Bridge' or something, it's my song, I made it up! Who's in the forest- oops, sorry, wrong song. Fruits Basket reference~!) **

"London Bridge is falling down

Alucard's a scary clown

Everyone just got shot down

Where is thy Dark Fairy?

The Nazis will kill you

Will kill you

Will kill you

The Nazis will kill you

Where is thy Dark Fairy?

Help me please, Dark Fairy

Dark Fairy

Dark Fairy

Help me please, Dark Fairy

Where is thy Dark Fairy?

I found thy Dark Fairy

Dark Fairy

Dark Fairy

I found thy Dark Fairy

…

Who are you again?"

I finished the song and looked up to see many people giving me strange looks. I blushed and looked back down. The captain spoke and said we will be taking off now. We started to move and I relaxed in my seat. We took off and I thanked my love of the sky. One day I will be able to soar in the sky with a pair of wings on my back and a smile on my face. I looked out the window and smiled. I mouthed the words 'Goodbye America' and rested my head on the chair. When the captain said it was alright to unbuckle I did so and got more conferrable in my seat. I wish I had my phone… I wonder if Alucard or Pip has it… well I guess I will find out when I get there. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up thirty minutes prior to us actually touching down.<p>

"Put your hands up!" a gun was held to my head and I raised an eyebrow. I did as I was told and put my hands up.

"Hey! Let her go!" a male voice called out. I looked at the one who spoke and went wide eyed. Snow white hair reaching down to his shoulder, pale skin but not sickly pale, grey eyes full of kindness and sadness, a curse mark color of red artistically drawn over his left eye ending in an upside down pentagram over his eye, and dressed in a black hoodie jacket decorated with silver. Allen Walker.

A yellow ball with wings and a tail floated above his right shoulder. Timcanpy.

My eyes go back to normal and the guy puts the gun closer to my face.

"Oh come on! I already got shot two days ago; can you please let me go?" the terrorist narrows his eyes at me and hits me with the bud of the gun in the face cutting just under my left eye. Blood found its way out of the cut and down my cheek. I take my left hand and touch the cut bringing it away to see blood.

"Blood…" Allen gasps and the lights in the plane flicker. Some passengers scream as I stare at the blood. My hair covers my eyes and the lights stop flickering. Allen took this as a chance due to their confusion and activated his innocence. His left arm enlarged and turned into a large white claw with green smoke-ish fire coming out where it connects to the rest of his body. He starts to knock the terrorists out. I sit there trying to get the bleeding to stop with no such luck.

"Damn," Timcanpy comes over to me and tries to confert me. I touch Timcanpy and gasp at how soft it is. "Wow! You're really soft!" Allen walks over and deactivates his innocence.

"Um… are you OK?" he asks. I nod and rub Timcanpy on my right cheek.

"It's so soft!" Allen was silent then laughs.

"His name is Timcanpy, he's my golem. A golem is what my work uses in order to communicate to each other. Timcanpy was specially made by my master, he can also take recordings." I blush and look back down but am startled when the plane starts going down suddenly.

"Crap!" I yell as I run to the front of the plane dodging people by jumping on the walls and such. I get to the front of the plane and the captain and co captain has fainted. I push the captain out of the way and try to land the plane myself. "Buttons, so may buttons!"

Allen comes running in and watches me in awe, "you know how to fly a plane!?"

I click my tongue, "No! I'm guessing from what I learned on TV and video games!" I yell back. I see the airport and ground is coming it fast. "Damn! I refuse to be gravity's bitch no more!" I pulled the plane up just in time and the plane touches down a little rough. We slowly slow down as we see sparks. As we come to a stop I take a deep breath and turn around. Allen is clutching to the co captain's seat like he was about to die… oh wait, he could have. "Ha! Take that gravity!" I jump out of the seat and my pelvis denies all pressure. I sit back down and clutch my pelvis in pain. Allen sighs but then sees that I'm in pain.

"What's wrong!?" he asks as I take in air as gasps.

"I'm-fine-just-get-my-wheelchair!" Allen does as he was told as some of the passengers go down the yellow slide to get out of the plane. Allen then picks me up bridal style and tells me to hold on. I do as told and he jumps down. When his feet touch the ground he sets me down and goes back up to get my wheelchair, bag, and Albastru. I already have Trixy's phone in my bag so he is getting that too. He comes back down with my stuff and helps me into my wheelchair. "Thank you," I say when he is done. I take my bag and dig into it finding Trixy's phone and the phone number Alucard and Pip left me. I dial the number in hope it works. It rings for a while until I hear a click.

"Hellsing Organization, Walter C. Dornez speaking." I sigh.

"Thank goodness, for a second there I was thinking they gave me the wrong number."

"Who might this be?" Walter asked me

"Ask Alucard or Pip Bernadotte if they know an Alayna Jones from America, they might know." I hear the phone being put down and Walter talking to what it sounds like Alucard. Someone picks up the phone but it isn't Walter.

"Hey Spaz, how's it going?" I groan at the name Spaz but let it go.

"Hey Alucard, I'm fine. If you count nearly dying in a plane crash and saving over one hundred people with a still healing cracked pelvis fine, then yea I'm fine." A moment of silence passes before I hear laughter over the phone.

"You are the one who did that!? Master just watched it on TV and asked me to go investigate." I kick my legs back and forth in boredom.

"Sounds like we'll be seeing each other soon then?" no answer. "Hello?" still no answer. I wait and I hear beeping. "He hung up! Jerk…" I get out a note book a write something in it when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look to see Alucard looking at me with his famous smirk.

"Why hello Spaz, what are you doing so far away from your little home?" I tilt my head in confusion,

"What home do you speak of? I know no home in America." Alucard's smirk dropped into a frown as he ponders what I have said.

"No home? What about your parents?" He questions me.

"My parents have been dead for over thirteen years," I responded.

"But then… you're an orphan in England… with nowhere to go?" I shrug. His smirk comes back as he grabs my wheelchair, but before he fazes us to where ever, I stop him.

"Wait." Alucard stops and looks at me in wonder and confusion. I look away from Alucard and at Allen. "Hey Allen!" Allen looks at me and walks over.

"Yes?" I hand him a piece of notebook paper that I was writing on before Alucard came.

"Here, don't read it until I leave." Allen takes the paper and nods in confusion. I look back at Alucard and smile, "now we can leave."

Alucard nods and the colors swarm around us like it did before. This time our surroundings were darker. We landed in a dark room with windows covered by thick curtains, walls covered with books on shelves, a few chairs, a door, and a desk planted in front of the window swarmed with papers.

A woman sat behind the desk typing away on a laptop. Her blond almost white hair reaches down past the desk, her bright blue eyes hide behind reading glasses, and her tan skin is brightened by the computer screen's light. She dressed in a man like suit. Grey slacks, a grey jacket covering a white dress shirt, and brown boots cover each foot from under the fine piece of furniture.

The woman does not look up at us as she speaks. "Alucard, did you find the reason the plane roughly came down like that? Was it a FREAK?"

I look up at Alucard and he looks down at me still smirking. "No master it was a simple terrorist attack. It has already been handled."

"Good now leave; I am far too busy for your shenanigans today."

Alucard stood still and smirked wider. "But master I brought home a little kitty for you, don't you want to see it?" She groans and rubes her temples.

"Alucard how many times have I told you not to-" she looks up from her work and stares at me. I wave and smile.

"hi." The woman doesn't reply as her glasses slip from her nose. My smile drops and I yawn.

"Alucard… who is this?" Alucard ruffles my hair in attempt to keep me awake. But only makes me sleepier.

"This spaz is Alayna Jones. She is the mysterious person who landed the plane just a few minutes ago. She is also the one I told you about. The one about the girl in America who has a lot of blood and got shot by some of my stray bullets." I growl.

"So you are the one who shot me… whatever…" Integra raises an eyebrow.

"You? Why are you in England if you were in America yesterday? And how did you land that plane in the first place?" I put my hands up to stop the questions.

"One at a time! One at a time. First, what is your name?" she sat back in her seat.

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You may call me Sir Integra."

"Okay… I am in England because… well look up American news, you should know why then. Look up a resent story on Trixy Jones." Integra raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she looked it up multiple things showed up but one thing stood out the most. An article saying:

_**Trixy Jones murdered fifteen men, twenty women, twenty-five kids, eleven dogs and cats all in one night. One of the men of which were her own husband, David Jones. And three of the kids were her very own, Nolen Davy Jones; age eighteen, Mary Bethany Jones; age thirteen, and Grace Eloise Jones; age eight. The remains were found covering every inch of her house chopped up into many pieces. The murder weapon was a hatchet. We do not know if she worked alone or not. There is a suspect telling us that an adopted child of Trixy Jones was also spotted at the scene of the crime and has not been spotted since. If you have any news on a girl named Alayna Blue Jones, call 904-xxx-xxxx .**_

Under the article showed a picture of a girl with dark brown and red hair cut to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, freckles, a large mouth, and a flat nose. Integra looked at the picture then at me.

"Ha, even if they do use this picture it looks nothing like you." She showed me the picture and I read the article.

"Cool! I'm a wanted suspect! This is totally worth running away from home." I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. "Oh and for your other question, I am not able to drive a plane. I just used my knowledge in video games and television to my best advantage."

"Oh really? Walter!" an old man with black and grey hair pulled back into a pony tail, wrinkles on his face, a monocle on his eye, and other fancy butler getup, came into the office and bowed.

"Yes master?" he responded. He looked at me in question and I just waved and smiled.

"Walter, take Alayna to a room. She seems very tired and in need of sleep." Walter bows and pushes my wheelchair to the hallway.

We pass many doors and go through two elevators until we stop at black door with golden hinges and a golden knob. Walter opens the door and pushes me in.

"If you need any assistance I am a couple doors down, good night Miss Jones."

"Good night Walter, and please, call me Alayna, my last name isn't even Jones… it's Fae." Walter bows again and shuts the door behind him. I get up from the wheelchair and walk into the shower with my bag. I slide my dirty pajamas off and turn the shower on. I turned the shower on high and slowly walk in. I stand in the shower looking at my bruised up body. After a few minutes I start to wash my long hair, it takes about ten minutes. Then I painfully start to wash my body off. I try to quickly finish up as I could tell it's getting more difficult to stand with each passing moment. After fifteen minutes in the shower I turn off the water and slowly walk out. After I do get out I reach into my bag and grab a light blue towel, black undergarments, and a black silky nightgown. The nightgown has sort sleeves and reaches down to my knees. I quickly dry myself and put my clothes on. When a struck of pain courses through me I run my bed and lay down breathing heavily. After snuggling with Albastru for a while I fell into a nightmare infested world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY~ all done with chapter three!<strong>

**Alayna: now do number four.**

**Me: Okay… but this one might take a lot longer.**

**Alayna: Tell that to the readers, not me.**

**Me: Hey guys~ sorry about this, but chapter four is a little complicated. That and I am redoing it, it sucks. PLUS, I also have ALONE to update on. It might take like a week to two weeks. But no longer. If you need something to do, check out this on YouTube: "Bullet" Parody: Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**

**It's VERY interesting. I laughed the whole time. The song is hilarious! Any Hellsing fan should love it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in… lots of days (?) BYE!**


End file.
